<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643597">Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suspend &amp; Release [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suspension, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Unwilling Arousal, Vibrators, Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Din’s not going to give in. He’s not.</i>
</p>
<p>Until he does. Eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Tentacle Creature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suspend &amp; Release [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2238936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CNTW mostly because it would be even more tags XD</p>
<p>Although Din doesn't mentally want what happens, he does get into - and get off on - it :) First of two parts; second part is a DinCobb xeno companion piece (rather than a direct sequel) to this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Din’s not going to give in. He’s <em>not</em>.</p>
<p>Huffing around the – the <em>thing</em> in his mouth, shoved up under the helmet it’s dislodged enough to reveal the lobes of his ears, the seal long broken and only a wrench away from falling, Din growls with anger even as his voice threatens to descend into a whine instead. The <em>thing</em> is everywhere, all the countless long smooth blood-warm limbs of it, wrapped around his elbows and wrists, looped around his shoulders and chest, a large thick limb slung around his neck, curling up over the helmet, the tapered tip of it nudging insistently between his lips, stroking his tongue when he bites down.</p>
<p>It’s hard to keep biting and chewing in protest at something that never responds except to ripple as if with <em>pleasure</em>, spilling a liquid that tastes shamefully <em>good</em>, rich and slick yet also sticky in a way that really shouldn’t be appealing, coating Din’s teeth and the roof of his mouth. His lips are smeared with it; it’s all over the lower half of his cheeks and his chin, every part of his face that the creature’s revealed.</p>
<p>He hates it. He hates it even though part of him loves it however much he doesn’t want it – he hates the strong tentacle-like limbs wrapped around his waist and hips, keeping him suspended, hates the ones holding his legs almost too far apart for comfort, hates all the many smaller versions that have snuck under every plate of armour and into every gap in his flightsuit, and in through more they’ve created. Hates that they’re <em>everywhere</em>, stroking and caressing him however he jerks and strains and fights to get away from them, hates that they flick his nipples and circle his belly button and are <em>tender</em>.</p>
<p>Hates the one wrapped snug around his balls almost most of all, tugging down on them every time all the others have him getting close against his will; hates the one tight like a ring around the base of his cock, how it pulses in time with the heartbeat lodged in his aching shaft, hates that they’ve had him hard however much he might not want to be for what feels like <em>hours</em>, hates that it feels so fucking <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>Hates that part of him really doesn’t hate it at all, in a certain sense. Hates that hate really isn’t the word for it.</p>
<p>Din’s sticky everywhere down there between his legs too – the <em>thing</em> got his fly open fairly early on, ripped through his underwear, wound around his soft cock and proceeded to damn well play with it until he was fighting as much as he ever had and getting <em>nowhere</em>, yelping despite himself when the thing moved onto pumping him into desperate hardness next. It’s been <em>so long</em> since he last touched himself, even longer than that since he last had sex, and the creature has <em>so</em> many limbs touching him there – little ones lined with what feels like tiny suckers all gently nuzzling and rubbing as they leak that stickiness over his shaft; another latching onto the head until it covers the glans, pushing the foreskin back and sucking at his slit until he feels his cock twitch and throb, the liquid mingling with his own precome.</p>
<p>He aches, he aches to come and it won’t let him – he doesn’t want to even as he wants to, <em>needs</em> to, and after so long being denied he’s coming perilously close to begging. The thing yanks his thighs open wider, tiny tendrils receding from his cock in a way that has his belly tightening – a thrum from the ring-like grip around the base of his shaft is the only warning he gets before it starts vibrating at different speeds, fast and then slow, smoothly and then with a rhythm to it, even as a larger tentacle spirals around one of his thighs and flicks its tip at the head of his cock. Starts vibrating there too, on and off, out of time with the one around the base, winding him up until he’s nearly out of his mind with it, shouting around the thing in his mouth as it curls in deeper, like it’s trying to work its way into his throat.</p>
<p>Another yank to his balls and Din’s stopped from coming <em>again</em>, the tentacle whipping out from his mouth as if purely so the creature can hear him beg.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Kriffing bloody damned –</p>
<p>No. <em>No</em>. He will not. He’s <em>not</em> going to beg for it. He’s not going to break and sob with the stymied want he has no wish to be feeling; he’s not going to give into it.</p>
<p>Because giving in would be shameful. More so even than any of this. But he <em>wants</em> –</p>
<p>He <em>needs</em> –</p>
<p>“Hah – hah – <em>fuck</em>.” The vibrating stops only for a fat tentacle to feel as if it turns itself inside out somehow, surrounding Din’s cock like a – damn it, far too much like a mouth, soft and slick and sucking, sucking him all over, deep enough to swallow the ring it’s made out of another part of itself, deep enough to swallow his balls too in a way no human could, deep enough that it makes him shout and shudder, biting down on his tongue until it bleeds.</p>
<p>The pain’s swept away in an instant by more of that honey-like liquid, a little tendril caressing his lips until he near sobs.</p>
<p>It’s the closest he’s ever come to being kissed.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh. Oh</em>.”</p>
<p>This, perhaps even more than the rest of it, has him getting him close to breaking, however he wrenches at his self-control, seeks to continue fighting. Gets him close to begging. Firm tendrils massaging his ass within the strained confines of the trousers of his ruined flightsuit, pulling his ass cheeks apart and then squeezing them back together, the smooth round tip of one playing with his asshole, teasing, <em>teasing</em>. Leaking more of that slick stickiness there, circling his rim all too much like a human tongue – there’s heat and moisture and that bit of pressure as it threatens to breach him in a way he shouldn’t doesn’t <em>does</em> want, oh he wants it so desperately – it promises to be <em>wonderful</em>; only the last scrap of his resistance has him holding back from pushing down on it, opening himself up for it to slip in.</p>
<p>It hasn’t yet. So long – so long it’s been doing this, and yet.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s not going to.</p>
<p>The furthest it’s worked its way in is an inch or so, just enough for Din’s attention to focus intently on his prostate, on just how incredible having the smooth round tip rubbing at it would feel, on just how incredible the tentacle would feel fucking him, filling him up, pounding into him even – expanding, like the one around his cock; <em>warming</em> like the one around his cock and then cooling abruptly in a way that’s almost shocking before repeating the hot-cold cycle all over again; <em>vibrating</em> like the one around his cock in the way that makes him shake until he feels like he might fall apart –</p>
<p>“Please – <em>please</em> –”</p>
<p>Another orgasm denied. So this is what he’s sunk to. Only a few hours of it – has it been that long? Has it been even longer? Or does it just feel like it’s been ages? – of the best worst very <em>best</em> pleasure he’s ever experienced however little he wants it and he’s folded, he’s crumbled, he’s given in –</p>
<p>No. <em>No</em>. But it’s too late. It has him begging and he –</p>
<p>Part of him doesn’t even care anymore. So long as he gets to come. He <em>craves</em> it even as he doesn’t want it; wants it so very desperately <em>but not like this</em> –</p>
<p>In the end Din sucks at the tentacle that slips back in his mouth in sheer mindless need. In the end he pushes down at the one teasing his rim and it tucks itself inside easy as that, just the first gentle rub against his prostate alone enough to make him cry out. In the end Din rocks his hips, fucking into the grip around his cock, groaning at the resultant tug to his balls, moaning when the vibrating starts up all over again.</p>
<p>In the end the creature takes pity on him, finally <em>finally</em> encouraging him headlong towards orgasm instead of preventing it. Din comes so hard it <em>hurts</em>, comes over and over and shouts himself hoarse as it <em>keeps on going</em> until he comes again. Drinks that sticky liquid when more spills down his throat and it seems to revive him, his cock still somehow hard, and he fucks into the mass of tentacles all pulling and pushing and rubbing and sucking and tickling and licking and slipping down right <em>inside</em> his cock –</p>
<p>He’s never ever felt anything like that. Din comes a third time, so hard he can’t see at the end of it, can’t seem to think or feel or anything at all, only peripherally aware of the limbs that have held him suspended all this time gently lowering and then releasing him onto the floor of the cave. Others soothing gently over his aching limbs, ones like mouths lapping up the stickiness on his skin, a little one tracing his tongue and teeth as he pants helplessly, brushing over his lips like a thumb might – or a kiss.</p>
<p>He’s barely half conscious as the creature retreats deeper inside the tunnels, back, presumably, to where it came from. Barely aware of the cool air raising goosebumps the exposed parts of his skin. It takes ever ounce of strength and awareness he has left to him to reach up enough to tug his helmet down over the lower half of his face.</p>
<p>Wonders vaguely why it didn’t take it off altogether. Maybe the rest of his face just didn’t mean anything to it.</p>
<p>He’s too far gone to feel ashamed any more. No one need know this happened, no one but him; while it doesn’t make it all right, it’s an undeniable relief. The Crest is nearby outside the cave; the area it’s in is deserted. The mark he was tracking is a fossilised-seeming corpse by the entrance to the tunnels; Din had been about to turn back in disgust before the creature launched itself out of nowhere at him.</p>
<p>If he hadn’t broken, would it have killed him too?</p>
<p>Lying on his back on the floor of the cave, Din stares blindly up at the ceiling. Thinks of the flamethrower and how the creature hadn’t reacted. Thinks of the blaster bolts it had shaken off. Thinks of the vibroknife that had simply skidded off its strange flesh, of all of the other weapons and attacks he’d resorted to. Of just how much he’d fought.</p>
<p>There still had to have been something else he could have done. At what point had he had to force himself to keep resisting?</p>
<p>At what point had he become so distracted by the pleasure of it all that he’d stopped even thinking of fighting to get free?</p>
<p>The moan that leaks out from his throat now is one of fury and despair, but also one of arousal. He’s tired, he’s <em>so</em> tired and every part of him of him is aching, even if nothing actually hurts beyond bruising and being more fucked out than he’d ever imagined he could be.</p>
<p>Still, Din gets that hand down somehow, thumbs at the head of his cock, so sensitive it makes him hiss. There’s still a little stickiness there, a bit the creature somehow missed. He’s pumping his cock before he knows it, whimpering on every stroke at the overstimulation, his eyeballs dry, his mouth dry, his ribs tightening to squeeze his chest.</p>
<p>Orgasm shakes him so hard he feels like he might die from it. But he keeps his hand moving all the same, beyond the point he ever has before, chasing the feeling of it – <em>chasing</em> –</p>
<p>Unconsciousness drags him down before he has the chance to think about what he’s just done on top of all the rest of it. What he’s <em>chosen</em> to do.</p>
<p>Sleep takes him before then.</p>
<p>When Din starts awake later, alone and unbearably vulnerable in the darkness of the cave, he’ll put his armour to rights as much as possible, cover the remaining areas as best as he can with the scraps left of the flightsuit and find his thighs shake when he tries to stand up. His arms will shake too, his whole body shuddering, and he’ll force himself not to stumble through sheer strength of will.</p>
<p>Emerge blinking into the daylight filling the clearing and strive to keep his mind blank as he fetches explosives to throw from the half-opened ramp, after taking off and setting the ship on autopilot, aiming them into the mouth of the cave.</p>
<p>Will lock himself in the Crest’s tiny refresher when the whole series of tunnels below looks to have been obliterated and seek not to remember, and fail.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>